


TOW David Takes Too Long

by Anonymous



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phoebe has a question.





	TOW David Takes Too Long

"...they've created a Bose-Einstein condensate,"

"Okay, alright, I have a question, then. Um, were you planning on proposing to me ever?"

As a physicist, David could handle something as capping the whiteboard marker in his hand. As Phoebe's boyfriend, all he managed was a stutter.

"Uh, that is definitely a valid question. And the answer would be-" he stopped himself. He had been carrying around the ring in his pocket for weeks on end. Phoebe might have (who was he kidding, she had most definitely) spotted it last week when he dug through his notes for a paper he promised to hand over to Max days ago. And honestly, it was doubtful even Joey would buy that the metal was for the lab. In fact, that was why he even took to carrying it around on his person, lest it end up with the reports he needed to ship Lipson and Yamaguchi and Flench. All things considered, she, being the phenomenal woman that she was, waited. That was when it hit David. There would never be a moment more phenomenal than the one in which he asked her to marry him.

***

(Later, when they found themselves on the bed for round three of the 'we're engaged' celebrations, Phoebe asked how he could afford to rip out the pocket of his own trousers in his momentary can't-find-the-ring panic. He bumped their noses together before telling her the pants were Max's.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought David was a better match for Phoebe than Mike, so this is literally just literally something I wrote for me!


End file.
